User blog:Imposter101/Syrath's stuff
Well this page is dedicatded to all things Syrath such as his comical songs and mishaps . Syrath: "Power was once a crazy dream, Now it's my new evil scheme." Syess: "And I'm as happy as can be! " Both: "It's the age-old story "How an evil daemon meets an evil eldar. We got power strong enough to rule the whole wide world. We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff." Syrath: "When our evil armies march " Syess: "To the beating of our hearts, I'm as happy as can be!" Both: "It's the age-old story": "How an evil daemon meets an evil eldar We got a power strong enough to rule the whole, wide world. We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff You can't foil a plan that's Built upon evil power! " Syess and Syrath mocking Farseer Talder A song i came up with while i was board but i still find it ok. Plus the councel of 13th chosen of Syrath backstory "The councel of 13th are Syraths most trustded and greatest Warriors , each member reprisents one of Syraths 13 War and Auxillary legions guarded by the Black guard of Syrath the 8 greatest bloodletters ever to serve Syrath.The 13 only gathere when Syrath has to debte a invasion or to have a game of snap , Show and auction weapons to some of his 13 or just to decided who will host this ''years Syrath arena contest . It is belivded the members exepet for Coraks and Arrius constantly fight to gain his power''' 'each member having an arch enemy and the most infamous is Farseer Syess and Archon Terik , each wishing for the others death". '' Note this is only the begining please comment ''He's a Daemonicly evil mastermind of action! He's a viscious evil beast , who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay! He's got more than just mad skill, he's got a Blade and a tail! The Ground shakes when he come's! He's Coraks , Coraks the daemon prince! Imperials and Syraths warriors describing Coraks in song. Syrath: It's been a charmed life, Got all I ever wanted, And I'm not too shy to flaunt it, you see. It's been a sweet ride, Everyone is genuflectin' And erecting giant statues of me. It's like a great massacare with all you can kill And I can leave my sythe at home. And everyone bows to me, Because it's compulsory, Or into the stockade they're thrown. Still, I'm a nice guy. How many Daemons would always remember your name? How ya doing, scum? I must admit, I May take quite a lot, But I'll always give you plenty of blame. It's been a sweet ride. Life's a bowl of cherries, and nobody's merrier than me. Because, everyone else is a proletariat, And baby I'm the bourgeoisie. Look it up, scum! Baby, I'm the bourgeoisie! Oh, yeah! Syrath singing to the limbless Imperial commander Maxius Alter of Syrath’s glory--- BS---Front armour---Side armour---rear armour 220pts ---- ---- 4---------13-----------------13---------------12 Type: Vehicle (tank) open topped War gear: Orb of Chaos, Daemonic possession and chaos icon. Transport: None Special rules Mounted sorcerer A great Sorcerer of Syrath is mounted in the Alter. The chaos sorcerer may never leave the Alter and does not have a separate profile from the Alter but must choice 2 psychic powers from the chaos sorcerer options and may take any options from the Chaos sorcerer options on page 93 of the Chaos space marine codex excepted for jump pack, wings, bike or Terminator Armour.Note Marks of chaos have no affect apart from allowing the model to take certain psychic powers. Orb of Chaos A great chaotic orb swings from the tower of the Alter. The orb of fires a great blast of warp energy onto the enemy burning them. The Alter counts as having a Twin linked heavy Flamer. Chaotic flames The Alter fires bursts of psychic fire. Chaotic flames is a psychic power. Chaotic flames ignores cover and armour saves . Rolls to hit and wound as normal. Range ---strength---AP---Type --24-----------4-----------3-----Blast template Alter of Syrath’s fury Front armour Side armour Rear armour 225pts 14-------------13-------------13--------- Type: Vehicle (tank) War gear: Great testament of Syrath, twin linked heavy bolter, chaos icon and Daemonic possession Transport capacity: None Special rules Mounted Chaos lord A Chaos lord mounts the Alter, shouting his praises to Syrath and the Chaos gods. The Chaos lord may take any of options for the Chaos lord on page 92 of the Chaos space marine codex. except for terminator armour, wings or jump pack. The Chaos lord does not have a separate profile. Note marks only give the Chaos lord the option for a Daemon weapon. Great testament to Syrath A bell, orb or a Gate way into Syraths realm. The testament of Syrath is a ranged weapon with the following profile . Strength Range AP Type ---10------24------2—Large blast template Options *May replace twin linked heavy bolter with Twin linked Lascannon for 25pts *May have dirge caster for 5pts *Dozer blade for 10pts Disintavaparator Range------Strength-----AP----Type 15—54--------10----------1------- Large blast template Special rules Matter evaporator Any units hit by the Disintavaparator must re-roll successful saves and ignores armour and cover saves. WS-BS-S-T-W-I-A-LD-SV -4----5----5-5--3-2-1-10--3+/5+ Wargear: Power armour, Warp beam cannon, Close combat weapon Unit type: Infantry Special rules: Feel no pain, fearless Unit size: 1-3 Options Any H.Y.D.R.A Cybotics may replace there Beam cannon's with Warp cannon's for 25pts each or *Warp Reapter cannon 45pts (One per squad) May Replace close combat weapon with *Power weapon 15pts *Power fist 25pts Weapons Warp beam cannon Range-Strength-AP-Type --30--------8---------1---Assault 2 Warp cannon Range-Strength-AP-Type 45---------9----------1---Rapid fire Warp Reapter cannon Range-strength-AP-Type ---60-------10-------1---Heavy 3 Syrath the Saint of Chaos Undivided 440Pts WS: 5 BS: 5 S: 5 T: 6 A: 3 W: 4 LD: 10 SV: 3+/4+ Type: Unique, Monstrous Creature Daemonic gifts · Bolt of Tzeentch · Daemonic Gaze · Daemonic flight · Breath of Chaos · Iron Hide · Staff of Chaos · We are Legion Special rules · Daemon · Staff of Chaos · Insanity! · Saint of Chaos Staff of Chaos Syrath carries a staff of Chaos undivided; it is a power weapon that allows Syrath to automatically Deep strike any Daemon unit without rolling for reserves. Insanity! Syrath is completely and utterly insane and will change his mind about anything! Before using any Daemonic Gift that is a shooting weapon you must choose another. Take a leadership test, if failed Syrarth uses the other power. Saint of Chaos Syrath may join any Daemon unit no matter its mark or god as he has been blessed by all 4 powers. If Syrath joins a Daemon unit it may re-roll failed attacks. Category:Blog posts